Flipped
by ImagineAsian101
Summary: Chapter 1 of City of Bones rewritten where the roles are flipped. Clary is a Shadowhunter and Jace, Isabelle, & Alec are mundanes that finally collide with each other on that one fateful night in Pandemonium. Oneshot. AU. :D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 of City of Bones rewritten where the roles are flipped. _Clary _is a Shadowhunter and _Jace, Isabelle, & Alec_ are mundanes that finally collide with each other on that one fateful night in Pandemonium. Oneshot. :D

Disclaimer: All quotes from the original City of Bones chapter 1 and characters belong to the amazing Cassandra Clare!

P.S. I know I've got a story currently in the works, but I have major writer's block and I needed to write something not related to my story. :] Also, this is unedited so excuse any typos & mistakes!

* * *

**Flipped**

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me," the bouncer raised his eyebrows at the boy in front of him.

Wearing a red zip-up jacket, blue hair, and abnormally green eyes that were probably contact lenses, everything about the kid was normal for a Pandemonium guest- except for the wooden blade he held. The boy flashed an easy grin to the guard and mumbled something about it being part of his costume. "I'm a vampire hunter. It's fake. Foam rubber. See?" Sure enough, the sword bent easily and the bouncer let him pass with a bored wave of the hand.

And, meanwhile, Alec Lightwood, who stood in line to enter Pandemonium, could not understand any of it. By _it, _he meant the whole night club experience. What was the point? You danced, got drunk, and left the place soaked in sweat and glitter. Not exactly his idea of a good time.

As if reading his mind, Alec's best friend, Jace, gave him a reassuring pat on the back. "Lighten up. It's a nightclub. You're supposed to have _fun_. How did that Spongebob song go? 'F is for friends who do stuff together, U is for you and me! N is for-'"

"Jace, give it a rest. I'm sure Alec doesn't know what fun is," Isabelle, his sister (unfortunately), interrupted with an eye roll, earning her a scowl from him.

"I _do _know how to have fun, just not here. I was perfectly fine reading at home. You guys didn't have to drag me with you," Alec muttered in response. This whole partying concept was Jace and Isabelle's scene, not his.

"Putting 'reading' and 'fun' in the same sentence just proves that you're a wallflower, brother, dear. But," Isabelle proclaimed, "I have a big feeling that something crazy's going to happen tonight."

"When we put you near alcohol, something crazy _always_ happens, Izzy," Jace mused as the trio entered Pandemonium.

**oooooo**

The boy in the red jacket grinned hungrily at the mundie. She was prettier than the average mortal, with waves of red hair cascading over her shoulders and piercing green eyes like his own. Although, hers were probably not a glamour. After a few minutes, he caught her eye across the dance floor and sauntered up to her.

"What's your name?" the boy said by way of greeting in a charming manner.

She tucked a scarlet strand of hair behind her ear and smiled. "Clary."

"That's a nice name. I don't think I've seen you here before."

"Well, I'm not much of a clubber," Clary shrugged ruefully. "But when I do go, I try to have as much fun as possible." A mischievousness glint appeared in her eyes.

The boy cocked his head towards a door with "_No admittance- Storage_" painted on a sign. "I can show you fun." The mundie picked up his hint and slipped into the room behind him.

Both were unaware that they were being watched.

**oooooo**

Jace's golden eyes narrowed in skepticism as he watched the blue-haired boy from the entrance and a girl, who looked like nothing more than a shadow from this distance, go into Pandemonium's storage closet. Usually, he'd pay no attention to some couple sneaking off for a make out session. But, for some reason, Jace sensed something different.

A knife, or something like it, sticking out of the girl's boot. He just barely glimpsed it reflecting the club's strobe lights before she went into the room.

Jace nudged Alec and Isabelle, jerking his head in the direction of the closet. "There's a girl-"

"-Yes, I happen to be one," Isabelle interjected while she sipped her drink.

"No, I mean, she's going into the storage room with some guy-"

"-We both know what's going to happen next," she cut in, once again.

"-and she has a knife. Or something pointy. I didn't get a good view," Jace finally finished, shooting an irritated look at Isabelle.

At that, both Isabelle and Alec's ears perked up. "You sure? Should we call the police?" Alec began to reach into his pocket for his phone, before Isabelle swatted at his hands.

"Hey, mom forced us into years and years of self defense training. It's time to put it to the test." Her dark eyes glinted with excitement as she pulled her hair up into a high ponytail.

With a wordless nod, the three of them eased open the closet door, hoping the vibrating dance music would hide its creaking, and listened.

**oooooo**

The boy groped Clary's skin and it took everything in her to not knee him in the balls; not yet anyways. She always preferred straight-forward methods of demon hunting, and thus hated using seduction.

Suddenly, his hands dropped and he took a step back. "Your hands. They're marked with the symbols of the Nephilim." He gestured to the swirling patterns of ink on her skin.

Clary let out an inaudible sigh of relief. Finally, the charade could end. "Took you long enough, _demon._" She gave a small flippant smile before taking out her seraph blade with one hand and shoving him against the brick wall with another.

"_Shadowhunter_," it hissed at her, its eyes quickly scanning the storage room for a route of escape.

"Are there more of you?" she questioned it, pressing the weapon hard enough against its neck that it punctured skin.

"You're a weak-looking thing," the demon avoided the question and smiled coyly. "Is this what the Clave has amounted to? Tiny redheads with knives?"

"_Answer the question._" She pressed the sharp edge deeper.

Wincing in pain, it choked out, "Valentine's alive!"

Clary shook her head in annoyance. If she had a nickel for how many times she'd heard a demon say that just before she slaughtered them... "Valentine is dead. I'm pretty sure the Clave would know if he was still alive."

"And that is why the Clave is a foolish and arrogant bunch. They refuse to believe what is right in front of them-"

"You're annoying me," Clary cut him off. "I didn't know demons could talk so much. Let's get this over with."

**oooooo**

Now that he saw the girl up close, Jace thought she was beautiful. She differed from most girls he hooked up with, not an implant or extension in sight. She was ordinary-looking and extraordinary at the same time.

He almost didn't want to believe she was apparently a killer.

"She's insane. I don't know what kind of drug makes you babble about demons, but remind me never to try it," Isabelle whispered.

"I think it's time to intervene," Alec clenched his fist.

So they did.

**oooooo  
**

Clary had the demon cornered. But just as she drew her hand back, seraph blade in hand, the storage door swung open and three mundies she didn't recognize burst in.

"Grab her arms!" said one of them, and sure enough, two sets of hands suddenly clawed at her.

_'How can they see me?' _Clary thought to herself, confused. Aloud, she spoke through gritted teeth. "I don't know what's going on, but I'm kind of in the middle of something." Clary struggled to escape from the mundies' hold. She had to admit, they were strong. And they could also see Clary through her glamour. Huh. Maybe they weren't mundies after all.

"Ever heard of murder?" scoffed the only girl, dragging Clary out of her thoughts. "Or killing? Death by stabbing perhaps? I wouldn't call that just 'something.'" She was gorgeous, with hair as black as midnight and eyes traced in black eyeliner. Her facial features were similar to one of the boys who was holding her back. Probably siblings.

Before Clary could reply, she saw the demon dart for the door through her peripheral vision. In one fluid motion, she jerked free of the two guys' grasp and sent her seraph blade spiraling at the demon's back. Bullseye. It yowled and screeched before hitting the floor. The body of the Eidolon demon began to spasm and jerk violently, folding in on itself like origami. Before she knew it, the body had disappeared entirely, much to the mundies' shock.

Clary turned and fixed them an icy stare. "My job is hard enough as it is, and it's not exactly helpful for you mundanes to get involved," she spat. There was no venom in her voice though. She was too tired for that.

"How could we _not?_" the black-haired girl spoke up. "You just murdered a- a... a whatever that thing was! Did you expect us to just pretend we didn't see that?"

"Well, you shouldn't have had to pretend because you shouldn't have been _able _to see that." Clary chewed on her lip. "That is, of course, unless you're not a bunch of mortals. Do you guys come from the Boston Institute?"

"I have no clue what that is. But _you,_ on the other hand, belong in a mental institute."

Clary groaned in frustration. _'T__hey're just a bunch of mundies with the Sight. They don't know any better. Do_ not _punch them, especially the girl,' _she mentally restrained herself.

"Listen," Clary finally said. "You're probably creeped out, yeah? That's because you don't belong in my world. So, please, just go home and forget all of this. Me. Everything."

"It's hard to forget you if we don't know _who _we're forgetting," an unfamiliar voice pointed out. Stepping out of the shadows was one of the boys that had grabbed her arms moments earlier. He was tall with an athletic build, but it wasn't his body that she noticed; it was his face, mostly the eyes.

They were blazing gold and illuminated the dim storage closet, staring at her with interest. And much like his eyes, his hair was tousled bright blond that went a little past his ears. The rest of his face was symmetrical and chiseled. He was what her best friend, Simon, would probably call a golden boy. Literally.

"My name is Clary," she finally managed to say with a calm composure.

"I'm Jace," he grinned, showing off his perfectly straight teeth. Gesturing to the boy and girl Clary assumed were siblings, he introduced them as Alec and Isabelle.

"Okay," Clary nodded slowly. "So, you know me. Now, _forget._"

"I can't do that," Jace shook his head, crossing his arms. "That's like asking me to see my 64 year old history teacher in a bikini and then pretend that I'm not scarred for life. Which, by the way, I still haven't gotten over yet."

"Well, it's not like I can take you back to the Institute! Hodge and my mom would hack me to pieces and feed me to a Greater Demon."

They stared back at her blankly.

"Fine, then," she sighed. "Don't forget. But keep your mouths shut unless you want crazy looks from other mortals. So, nice meeting you, Alec, Isabelle, and Jace, even though it really wasn't," Clary nodded at them as she reached for the knob.

"Wait a minute," Jace called after her. "What did that demon call you?"

"Shadowhunter," Clary answered a bit hesitantly.

And then she was gone.

**oooooo**

They stood on the curb of New York's streets, waiting for a taxi. In fact, three cabs had already stopped in front of them, but no one had noticed and they'd driven away impatiently. The three of them were too busy thinking about-

"What the hell just happened?" Alec blinked.

Yeah, that pretty much summed up the whole night.

Jace's mind was reeling. Demons? Seriously? There was no way they could actually exist. But, then again, what had he just witnessed if they weren't real? And as for Clary, was she really a Shadowhunter, or whatever it is she called herself? Her enhanced strength and agility (she'd broken free of his _and _Alec's grip and threw a knife at a demon accurately) said _yes._

"Remember when I said that something crazy was going to happen tonight?" Isabelle broke the confused silence that hung between them. "Well, I don't like saying 'I told you so,' but..." she drawled and dramatically paused.

"_I told you so._"


	2. Chapter 2

**Be sure to read the author's note at the end, and happy reading! :D  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Wake up, sleepyhead. It's already six in the afternoon. You've been napping for half the day," Isabelle cooed sweetly as she sat on the edge of Jace's bed, lightly shaking his shoulders.

"Mmmph... Five more minutes," he muttered incoherently, clinging to his pillow like a raft at sea.

"Sorry, no can do," she replied, all the warmth disappearing in her tone. Before Jace could even wonder what his sister meant by that, her voice, amplified by a _megaphone_, burst his eardrums with a deafening roar. "_JACE LIGHTWOOD. GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED._"

Immediately, he shot up and into a sitting with his hands covering his ears. "_Izzy,_ what the f-"

Isabelle grinned innocently and cradled the megaphone in her arms. "Family meeting in Alec's room. Be there in 10."

**oooooo**

Jace opened his brother's door and slipped inside, joining Isabelle and Alec. "You said family meeting. Where's mom, dad, and Max?"

"Okay, correction. Family meeting in Alec's room, but only for those who witnessed a teenage girl, claiming to be a Shadowhunter, murder a supposed demon last night. Is that clear enough for you?" smirked Isabelle.

"What's got you in a bad mood? Did all that make-up you wear weigh down your non-existent happy personality?" Jace retorted.

"Oh, shut up, you-"

"_Enough._" Alec shook his head. "I don't even get why we're having a meeting, so can we please get on with it?"

Isabelle cleared her throat. "I've gathered you two here this morning to discuss the events of what happened at Pandemonium. There are several ways we could proceed. One, we could tell mom and dad that we just witnessed a homicide. Two, we could track down that redhead, Clary, and demand for explanations before my sanity evaporates."

Jace raised his hand. "How about none of the above? Let's just do what that little girl suggested and forget everything happened. For all we know, we could've all gotten wasted on the same drink and hallucinated the whole night."

The uncertainty in his voice was evident. He would never be able to forget anything that happened, specifically Clary. What first caught his attention was her beauty. With distinct auburn hair and porcelain skin, she was the unconventional form of prettiness, but beautiful nonetheless. There was a determined, steel hardness in her emerald eyes that couldn't seem to leave his mind. The second thing about her that made Jace do a double-take was how _strong_ she was. Clary had broken free of both his _and _Alec's grips, and then made a perfect throw with that blade of hers. She made half the guys on Jace's football team at St. Xavier's look like a bunch of skirt-wearing pansies.

Isabelle stared at her perfectly manicured nails thoughtfully before speaking. "Maybe we _should _just move on. And I know just what to do. Java Jones is having open mic night and we should go. It might be fun!"

**oooooo**

Listening to Simon's friend, Eric, talk about his "_nefarious loins_" over the cafe speakers was not Clary's idea of fun in any way. In fact, she'd rather be listening to Hodge, her tutor, drone on and on about the proper care of weaponry if it meant freedom from the scent of roasted coffee beans.

But she stayed anyways because it made her feel _almost_ like a mundie; almost _normal. _

"Please don't tell anyone I know him," Simon said as he slid further into his seat, turning his head away from the stage.

Clary laughed. "Why not? The world should know your best friend actually uses the word _loins_ on a daily basis."

"Not true," Simon protested. "Eric says _faux juggernaut _much more. And he's not my best friend. You are."

Those words filled her with mixed emotions. On one hand, she felt the warmth of knowing that Simon would always be there for her. On the other hand, it gave her a pang of guilt. He was completely oblivious to the fact that she was a Shadowhunter. Simon would take a bullet for a girl he would never truly know.

Clary forced a smile. "You're mine, too. Besides, I sound much cooler saying 'S_lather every protuberance with arid zeal__!' _don't you think?"

**oooooo**

"That guy up there on stage is creeping me out. Let's go get pizza or something instead," Isabelle said, staring wearily at the teenager reading poetry. She began to turn on her heel towards the exit, just before Jace's hand stopped her. She looked at him questioningly. "What is it- Oh."

There she was. Clary. Drinking coffee at Java Jones with some nerdy-looking kid who also went to St. Xavier's. It was weird for Jace to see her doing something so... typical and average. He had pegged Clary as the type that beat up criminals in her free time, verses sipping a mochachino while listening to poetry. Unsure of what to do, Jace froze and ended up eavesdropping on the two's conversation.

"Nah, Eric is more _exuberant _when he says it. And, uh, Clary, you really think of me as your best friend, too?" Simon was saying.

"Yeah, of course! Best friends since the age of five. I mean, you still hung out with me even though I switched to home-schooling when I was seven. That meant a lot," Clary replied.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about that. Our friendship. Remember a few weeks ago when I told you about not having a girlfriend?"

"Sure. What about it?"

Jace internally face-palmed himself. Clearly, Clary was smart. But was she dense enough to not notice what a huge crush this guy had on her? In trying hard not to laugh, he released a sort of strangled-cough noise; a noise loud enough to divert Clary's attention from Simon to him.

"I was thinking, since we both feel like we're close, that we could start going- Clary? What are you looking at?"

'Me,' Jace thought to himself as he felt her gaze on him like a laser pointer. He raised his left hand in an attempt at a wave, gestured for Alec and Isabelle to follow him out, and headed for the door.

"I'll be right back," he heard Clary say, just as the doors swung shut behind him.

**oooooo**

Clary found the three mundies leaning against the wall. "Stop following me," she snapped menacingly at them, more specifically at the blonde one she remembered as Jace, hoping to sound as fierce as her reputation claimed she was. "It's dangerous."

"_Dangerous?_" cried the dark-haired girl. 'Isabelle,' Clary recalled. "Listen up. You _killed _someone last night. We almost called the police on you, you know."

"And said what? That you saw an invisible girl murder an invisible boy? Go ahead and report me if you want to be sent to the psychiatric ward," Clary mused.

"What do you mean 'invisible?' I'm pretty sure we can see you," said Isabelle's brother, Alec.

"I know you can. And I don't know why. I shouldn't be visible to mundanes. Simon sees me because I want him to see me, but you guys? I haven't got a clue," Clary replied rather tiredly.

"Wait, what's a mundane?" asked Isabelle.

"A human from this world."

"But _you're _human, too. What's so special about being a- a _Shadowhunter_? You look like a mundane."

Clary inwardly smiled at Isabelle trying out the lingo. "I have Nephilim blood in my veins. Angel blood. It's what gives me most of my abilities. Well, that, and my runes."

The trio stared at her quizzically, giving her a sudden idea. "Wait, let me see your right wrists_._" Hesitantly, they complied. Nothing. Disappointment filled her face. "Huh. I just thought... Well, Shadowhunter kids get marked with runes- which is kind of like a tattoo in your world- that make it for easier us to wield weapons. See?" Clary held out her own wrist.

They peered at her hand, pale and slightly freckled. Jace shook his head. "I don't see anything."

"Relax your mind. Let it appear to you," Clary coaxed. Suddenly, the sets of blue, brown, and golden eyes widened and they took a step backward. Satisfied, she said, "I thought you guys might have the Sight. I guess this also means you can see Downworlders."

"Downworlders?"

"Faeries, warlocks, vampires, wolves."

Isabelle suddenly gripped Alec and Jace's wrists in her hand and staggered toward the street in her 7-inch heels. "Okay, _enough. _This is just weird. We're leaving."

Before Clary could reply, her phone erupted in a mix of buzzing and ringing. "Mom? I'm on my way back to the Insti-"

"_No! _Clary, don't come back. Go to Luke's. The pack will protect you. You need to stay aw-" A loud shattering noise filled the speaker. Jocelyn, Clary's mother, released a scream etched in terror and desperation.

"_Mom!_" Clary shouted into the phone. "Where's Hodge? What's going on? Why does the pack need to-"

"Tell Luke he found me. I love you, Clary." Her mother's voice was eerily calm.

Then there was static. '_Call Ended,' _read the phone screen.

"_Dammit!_" Clary shrieked.

"Clary?" Jace's voice, flooded with concern, caused her to turn around. "What's going on?"

"I don't know. I just- _Go._ All of you, go home. I need to get out of here now," Clary squeezed her eyes shut, fists clenched in frustration. Anger and determination flared within her, fueling her with enough energy to sprint all the way to the Institute. A few strides in, she turned back to Isabelle, Jace, and Alec and called over her shoulder, "_Don't follow me._"

But the Lightwood children were never good at following instructions.

* * *

**I'm going to try to say a lot in one author's note:  
**

**- No, this is not spellchecked so sorry for any errors!  
**

**- Yes, I'm attempting to continue this story due to request. :D The thing is, I have a lot of ideas rolling around in my brain but I'm not sure about anything, so I need your guys' help. **_Please leave a review with all and any suggestions and ideas you have. _**Your ideas always inspire me to come up with stuff. And, don't worry, I always credit those who lend me good ones. :3  
**

**- Yes, I'm going to try to continue my other story, _Chasing Pavements,_ as well. Just know that that story is in worse condition than this one since I have serious writer's block over there. xD I might be deleting the 2-3 most recent chapters on Chasing Pavements so I can start fresh.  
**

**- Yes, I do so believe that _you guys are fuh-reaking awesome_. Thanks for reviewing! I appreciate every single one! And if you're also a Chasing Pavements reader who hasn't given up on me yet, internet hugs to you!  
**

**~ImagineAsian  
**


End file.
